Kopheru Prysm
Kopheru is one of the main characters who appear in Chronicles of Fenaur. He is the main science and medical personnel of the Fenaur Warriors, making him an integral support member. Appearance Kopheru is depicted as a young man with a slim build. He has snow white hair which he wears asymmetrically to one side. His visible left eye is blue, while his right eye has been replaced with a blue and white mechanical eye of some sort. He is fairly pale in complexion as well. Outfit wise, Kopheru dresses mostly in black, having a black, high neck shirt, black pants, and black shoes. However, as befitting his position, he wear a long white lab coat. Personality Kopheru is show to be relatively friendly. After Ginley, Kopheru is the member who converses with Jamie the most, being generally talkative. However, unlike Ginley, Kopheru has a somewhat colder sense of practicality, paying little mind to Jamie's emotional stress and more interested in running experiments on her. This focus aside, Kopheru is also willing to teach, demonstrating his focus comes out of caring, not cruelty. Despite his elements of practicality, Kopheru does show a certain understanding in regards to emotional trauma, seen mostly in regards to how he speaks of Tai. Abilities Scientific Knowledge Kopheru is shown to be scientifically proficient, possessing an advanced lab. He is also the one who arranged the autopilot that brings Jamie to Fenaur. Ice Control Kopheru has the ability to control and use ice, though this has yet to be demonstrated in the comics. Comic Depictions Backstory Kopheru mentions to Jamie that in their youth, he was extremely close to Tai and Kai. Chronicles of Fenaur Kopheru is first seen arriving with the other Fenaur Warriors when Jamie arrives on Fenaur. After Tai kills the helldemon, Kopheru is the first to ask if Kinna told Jamie about her powers, to which Jamie reveals Kinna was vague. While Tai insists that they start training Jamie right away, Kopheru agrees with Ginley and insists they let Jamie rest first, to which Tai agrees reluctantly and leaves first. Kopheru asks Jamie not to mind Tai, and mentions that they have had members die in the past. After arriving at the Fenaur Warriors base later, Kopheru is seen briefly when he pops in to ask Jamie to run tests. However, seeing Jamie's reluctant and sorrowful attitude, he leaves her alone. Later on he is seen again sitting with the other warriors when Ginley brings Jamie out to eat. As the group eat and talk, he helps explain to Jamie her connection to Fenaur and how the enemies want to corrupt her connection to the planet. However, this backfires and Jamie leaves. Sometime later though, Jamie returns and bumps into Kopheru, announcing she does want to train. Kopheru points out Tai's room for her so she can ask. After Jamie finishes with Tai, she approaches Kopheru and tells him she's ready for his tests. Kopheru happily leads Jamie to his lab. On the way, however, the two pass by Shoujara, and Kopheru tells Jamie about Shoujara's coma and how they found him a year ago. Pushing pass some sadness, Kopheru leads Jamie to a treadmill like machine. In a few minutes, Kopheru gathers all the data he needs, and mentions that Jamie gained some of her strength from her past life as Darkmoon. However, he realizes he must leave, opens a secret door, and travels off. He eventually arrives where Kai is being kept, and tells Kai it's time for Kai's exercise. From Kai's glance, he realizes that Jamie followed him in. After finishing with Kai, Kopheru goes to Jamie, explains Kai is Tai's older brother, and sits with Jamie a bit. Relationships Jamie De Luna Kopheru has an amicable relationship with Jamie. Aside from Ginley, he seems the most willing to attend to Jamie's emotional needs and back off when he sees he's overwhelmed her. He is also open and willing to explain things to her, providing her vital information in her new environment. Tai Colnes Kopheru and Tai appear to have a close relationship. Of the warriors, he speaks the most warmly about Tai, even explaining Tai's less than polite attitude so people won't be angry with Tai. Ginley Rokkar Kopheru appears to have an amicable relationship with Ginley. Though not interacting much, he and Ginley seem to have more moments of concurrence when it comes to Jamie's emotional well-being. Joah Rokkar Kopheru has a somewhat unknown relationship with Joah. However, give they are both Fenaur Warriors with a long past history, it can be assumed that their relationship is amicable. Leyza Nasim Kopheru and Leyza have a somewhat unknown relationship. It can be assumed that they are somewhat close, however, given that the he and Kopheru are in charge of cooking. Kai Colnes Kopheru has a supposed close relationship with Kai. Given the amount of care and attention gives Kai, Kopheru clearly cares about him. Additionally, the two are able to understand Kai's humor and sarcasm without any grievances forming. Shoujara Although Shoujara is in a coma, it can be presumed Kopheru cares about his well-being by merit of Kopheru being his current and only doctor. Kinna It can be presumed that Kopheru is familiar with Kinna by merit that none of the warriors are surprised by Kinna's vagueness. Additionally, Kopheru provided the autopilot at least for the ship that provided Jamie to Fenaur. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:CoFCharacters Category:Chronicles of Fenaur